


The magic of a permanent marker

by insanityintensifies, shortskirtleatherjacket



Series: Threads from the Stripper AU [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Casual nakedness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortskirtleatherjacket/pseuds/shortskirtleatherjacket
Summary: Melkor is feeling possessive and fluffy, Mairon should be learning, but that's boring.





	The magic of a permanent marker

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind everyone:  
> Yes, this is Angbang. Yes, these are Mairon and Melkor. BUT this is an AU! An alternative universe. A modern setting. This is our happy AU. Please keep that in mind while reading this or don't read it if you don't like Angbang like that. It's that simple.

The cap of the permanent marker could be heard as Melkor took it off, and he tipped Mairon's head to the side. Standing behind him he kissed the base of his neck, and then pulled back and set the marker against his skin. 'love of my life' he wrote, before hiding it once again under Mairon's hair. "You've been busy, little one..."

At the sound of the click behind him, he wanted to turn around, but his Master’s hand guiding his head into a different direction prevented him from it. He let himself be moved like Melkor intended, closing his eyes when the older man’s lips came in contact with his skin. Mairon kept them closed even when he felt the cool, wet tip of the marker tracing his skin and a small content smile spread over his face. The only word he was sure he had recognized was ‘love’ and although he didn’t know what the rest was it made him feel very warm. “College stuff.” He replied, opening his eyes again, “Exam week is getting close.”

Though he had put Mairon’s hair back in place, Melkor decided not to put the marker away. Continuing down the younger man’s bare shoulder, he placed small kisses along his skin, and after each peck, he would place a small black ‘x’. “Do you need any help with your studying?” he asked, though he was now focused on drawing a feather over the curve of Mairon’s shoulder.

Mairon allowed himself to melt into the soft, warm caresses of the other's lips, followed by the colder but equally welcomed touch of the marker afterward. It felt nice to have attention paid to him in this innocent yet possessive manner, especially since he hadn’t seen the older man the whole day. “I don’t need help, it’s not hard to do, it’s just a lot of work to actually do it. Dull work.” Suspecting Melkor had, as usual, chosen a permanent marker he allowed himself not to pay too much attention to what was drawn onto him and simply enjoyed the feeling of it.

Melkor mulled over what exactly ‘dull work’ could meanwhile he moved to the back of Mairon’s shoulder blade. He pulled his hair out of the way for better access and wrote the words ‘my Mairon’ in elegant script. “Do you have time for a break, little one?” Most days this would not have been a question; Melkor would have taken him back to the bedroom without hesitance and helped him with the work later. However, this time he was truly curious, hoping Mairon would be free for the day. The older man was feeling rare innocent affection, and all he wished to do was to doodle on Mairon and kiss him for hours.

“I do have the time.” He replied, his eyes still closed and his senses focused on the man behind him and the marker tracing his skin. “And quite honestly, I need one.” Reaching behind him he let his hand trail over Melkor’s left side and down his leg innocently. “Are you going to turn me into a canvas again? He chuckled, thoroughly happy and content with the idea of simply letting the older man draw on every part of him.

“Mmm,” Melkor breathed, a subtle shiver crawling up his spine at the feeling of his partner’s hand moving down his side. “Touch me more, little one,” he murmured, in a more hopeful tone than one of his usual demands. “And come to bed with me.” Once he’d finished his script, he interlocked the fingers of his right hand with Mairon’s unoccupied one, and with a chaste kiss to his neck, he began pulling him away from his work and towards their bedroom.

“Gladly.” Mairon purred in response, letting his hand move upwards again while he waited for the other to finish what he was currently working on. With his fingers interlocked with Melkor’s he all to willingly let himself be led away from the dull formulas that were his college work and followed the other obediently, catching up after only two steps and nuzzling his face against his Master’s bicep while he let his free hand slip into the older man’s back pocket.

A half smile curled up on Melkor’s lips as he felt Mairon’s slender fingers tuck into his pocket, and he turned his hand to take Mairon’s more comfortably. Once in the bedroom, Melkor turned back towards the other, who was standing between his body and the door. He pressed a kiss to the young man’s forehead as he shut the door, and then stepped back and pulled off his shirt. He desperately wanted Mairon’s hands on him, but Melkor decided not to voice his needs again. “Do you mind?” he asked, twirling the marker between his fingers as he kept his gaze on the other. “Black marker won’t stain black sheets. I have a lot on my mind and your body is my favorite place to put it.”

Mairon let his eyes roam freely over his Master's toned body, licking his lips absently. He wanted to touch, to kiss, to explore every inch of the taller man’s magnificent body, but he held himself back. “Oh, I don’t mind in the slightest. Quite the contrary.” He smiled, taking a step closer.

Remembering the others half wish/half command from earlier he brushed over Melkor’s abs with his fingertips, letting his hands wander higher, over his broad chest and defined shoulders until they were interlaced behind the others strong neck. Standing on his tiptoes he placed a small kiss on Melkor’s lips. “Do _you_ mind?”

At the initial touch of fingers to his abdomen Melkor’s heart sped up, each gentle touch bringing him closer to his submissive. Mairon’s arms around his neck and the momentary warmth of his lips pulled a heavy sigh from Melkor’s lungs. “Of course not,” he replied, placing his strong hands on Mairon’s bare hips. Leaning down more to kiss him again, a longer, deeper kiss, he slowly walked Mairon backward until his calves hit the side of the bed. Picking him up and laying him down across the mattress, without a care that he lay sideways on the bed, Melkor crawled over top of him to kiss him once more. After long, slow movements of lips and tongue alike, Melkor pulled back, and fell to the side of him, laying one hand possessively across the center of Mairon’s chest. “Little one…”

Returning the kiss eagerly Mairon pushed himself into his Master’s touch, letting the other man guide him blindly until he was picked up and lain down on the huge bed, only then did he let go of the taller man’s neck.  
A noise akin to a satisfied purr resonated in his chest when Melkor crawled on top of him and he wrapped his legs loosely around the other's waist when their lips touched again. The younger man parted his lips willingly, allowing the other to explore with his tongue as he pleased. With their tongues sliding against each other Mairon moaned into the kiss, returning it even more eagerly than before.

His legs fell off Melkor, but he searched to entwine them with his after his Master had pulled away. The loving but still incredibly possessive hand and his chest caused a smile to spread over his face and he turned his head to the side to look at the older man. “ _Master…_ ” he purred in response, reaching with his fingers for the hem of Melkor’s trousers to pull him closer.

The way Mairon called him Master sent warmth coursing through his body, and he began drawing absent shapes on the other’s skin with his fingers. As his submissive pulled at his trousers, he shifted slightly closer, and he dragged his fingertips down the other’s chest. “Undress me, little one,” he whispered, closing his eyes and placing one hand over the one of Mairon’s that rested on his trousers. “Entirely, undress me and then let me draw on you.”

"Your wish is my command.” The younger man replied playfully and leaned in to place a kiss on the tip of the other's nose. Gently moving Melkor’s hand away he shifted to the side, to use both hands to undo his Masters belt and trousers. Rising into a sitting position he pushed against the taller man’s shoulder to roll him onto his back. Climbing on top of him, resting on his knees left and right to Melkor’s hips he traced his muscles again, too fascinated to do anything else for a few moments. Shaking his head slightly as if trying to wake himself up from some kind of trance he leaned down to kiss the older man’s lips, nipping at the lower one as he pulled away. He continued to kiss the others face, one kiss to each eyelid, one on each brow, one between them, three on his forehead, two on his nose, two along each cheekbone and one on the tip of his chin, before he continued to kiss along his Master’s prominent jawline and down his strong neck.

Shuffling downwards a bit he continued his kissing across the older man’s chest, cheekily flicking his tongue over each nipple before moving ever lower, kissing the muscles of the other's stomach and licking at his navel. Finally moving to pull Melkor’s trousers down he let himself slide off the bed and to his knees on the floor. After he had pulled the pants down he folded them and put them aside, where the taller man’s socks joined them shortly after. Kissing his way back up on the inside of Melkor’s leg, starting from his ankle, he rose to his feet, leaning over the other man to place a kiss right above the hem of his breeches.

Pulling the underpants off of him as well a small smile curled his lips and after he had discarded of them he repeated his action of kissing up to the other's leg, just this time on the other side. Once he had reached Melkor’s hip he crawled completely onto the bed again and over the older man, laying down on top of him in a sudden burst of playfulness, his lips only an inch from his Master's neck so that his hot breath ghosted over the skin. Wiggling a bit to move their bodies even closer together he bit down on the sensitive skin of the other's neck, leaving a red mark.

Melkor gave the smallest hint of a smile when Mairon kissed his nose, and he let his eyes fall shut, focusing only on the feeling of the other’s hands undoing his trousers. He fell to the side with the younger man’s gentle push, and he stretched out on his back, opening his eyes to watch as Mairon climbed atop his hips. His gaze held steady on his partner’s face, and he let out a sort of purr as Mairon’s fingers danced over his muscles, craving even the faintest touch. He smiled into the gentle kiss pressed to his lips, and he closed his eyes once more, sighing softly.

He could have easily fallen asleep to the feeling of Mairon’s lips on his skin, and each travelling kiss warmed him from inside. His head fell to the side in response to the way the smaller man kissed down his neck, and for just a moment his hands brushed over Mairon’s parted thighs. However, he dropped them back against the bed as the other continued, content to simply let him work. The flicker of Mairon’s tongue against the first nipple brought forth a gasp, and he groaned at the feeling of his mouth on the other side. “Little one,” he breathed, pet name nearly inaudible.

The continued kisses made his skin tingle, and once his trousers were removed completely, the sensation of each touch brought sparks to the nerves in his legs. He loved Mairon’s penchant for body worship, and he felt like he was melting into the bed sheets, as finally his underwear was set aside. He moved his head up as Mairon once again climbed over top of him, though he didn’t open his eyes, and once he was met with the feeling of his submissive’s body against his own, he wrapped his arms protectively around his waist. “You ar-ahh, mm…” Melkor was pleasantly interrupted by the feeling of Mairon’s teeth against his neck, and he stretched out his throat to give him more space, should Mairon wish to continue.

Mairon hummed appreciatively when the older man’s arms wrapped around him, the hum shifting into a purr at the others delighted noise. “I am… what, Master?” he asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper, tracing the bite-mark he had left with his tongue. Instead of waiting for an answer he began to place wet kisses on Melkor’s neck until he had almost reached his Master’s ear. There he sucked on the skin, hard and long enough to leave a quickly darkening red mark.

Licking a line along the shell of the other's ear he wiggled his hips a bit, planning to distract the other before biting down gently on his earlobe.  
Making his way down again he left two more hickeys on Melkor’s neck, tracing a wet line connecting them with his tongue immediately after. “Mhmm, I think I’m done leaving my marks on you.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of the taller man’s neck, so the rest of his sentence came out a bit muffled, “Didn’t you want to leave marks of another kind on me?"

“You are…” he trailed off again, a smile on his lips in response to the feeling of Mairon’s tongue on his skin. “You are _distracting_ …” Melkor felt a long shiver ripple through his spine as his submissive’s kisses peaked out just under his ear, and the hard sucking had him grasping tightly onto the other’s side. The attention paid to his ear after the obvious hickey had been left pulled a long sigh from the older man’s throat, and he shifted Mairon up further on his body. “If you continue down this road little one, this will end much differently than planned.”

Melkor moved his hands and cupped Mairon’s backside after the last two wet hickeys were left on him, and with a small squeeze, he trailed his fingers back up the younger man’s sides. “I wasn’t done writing on you…” he murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around Mairon again and sitting up, turning them both over with a small huff. “I’ve got important parts of you to claim again…” Picking up the marker that laid beside them on the bed, Melkor opened it up and immediately drew an ‘M’ at the dip between his partner’s collarbones, and then buried his face into Mairon’s neck.

“This can go down any road you want.” The younger man all but purred in response, arching back into the hands on his rear. He shivered slightly under his Master’s hands but smiled when he was turned around. Looking up to Melkor from under thick lashes he replied. “You can claim any part of me as yours as often as you like.” Shivering pleasantly under the cold tip of the marker on his skin.

With the older man’s face buried in the crook of his neck, Mairon let his hands travel down his sides until he reached the others hips where he began to trace circles on the skin. “You know how much I adore bearing your mark.” He whispered into his Master’s ear. “The collar is there to see for anyone who pays attention and the piercings are a constant and welcome reminder that I am yours, but this…” His arms had wrapped themselves around Melkor’s hips without him noticing much, but now he pulled on them to pull the other closer to his own body. “I will _never_ tire of you drawing on me.”

Picking his head up, Melkor balanced himself on his right elbow and pressed his hips closer between Mairon’s in response. “Mm, I like that…say it again,” he murmured, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the other’s lips. “Tell me you’re _mine_ …” Setting the marker on the centre of Mairon’s chest, Melkor ran his left hand through the other’s long hair, kissing him again. This time was slower, longer, more captivating, and the older man let the taste of his submissive linger on his tongue. His fingers curled into Mairon’s fiery hair, and his torso pressed down against him eagerly.

“ _I’m yours_ and yours alone. To mark, own and use however you please.” The young man replied breathlessly, barely getting the last word out before their lips met again. With closed eyes he simply let the older man guide him through the kiss, revelling in the closeness, the taste, the feeling of being slowly taken apart by a kiss alone. When Melkor’s grip on his hair tightened Mairon moaned into the kiss, arching upwards against the broad body pinning him to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the installments in this series are RPs from Tumblr, which I am posting here to have the Stripper AU all in one place. I might continue some of these as a fanfiction, but as for now all of these drabbles remain open-ended.


End file.
